


[Podfic] Since we've no place to go

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of AirgiodSLV's story. <i>“Bill,” he said, struggling to keep his eyes open and not just continue fucking William into the ground. “I think…I think pollination season’s started.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Since we've no place to go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Since we've no place to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195844) by [AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV). 



**Length:** 0:35:30

 **Download it[Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?hc1l2x0ym2p485z) in MP3 format. ** (Mediafire, 32.77MB)


End file.
